Offerings
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: After every fight, Nnoitra has a particular routine that Tesla has long since become a part of. \\Request fic-- neko girl sofia-chan; NnoitraTesla, implied IchimaruKira, and awkward conversations.//


Annnnnd back to the requests. The previous one and the next one can be found on my dA account because this site rejects the idea of anything original. Like original fictions, which is what the previous and next requests were/are. ANYWAY, NnoitraTesla, implications of IchimaruKira and some weird, awkward conversation between Ichimaru and Tesla. Intrigued? Good. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure you're alri-"

"Didn't I tell ya I'm fine?" Nnoitra glared at his fraccion, folding his arms across his chest.

Tesla bent into an apologetic bow. Nnoitra had gotten himself pretty banged up in his last fight and Tesla had made the mistake of offering him aid. He knew Nnoitra never accepted the help, but it would be a failure on his part, as the espada's subordinate, if he didn't offer it. "My apologies, I was only offering to-"

"Why don'tcha offer t' make me some food?"

"Is there anything in particular you wanted?" Tesla straightened again, watching his superior with a certain interest.

Nnoitra deadpanned, staring at Tesla like he had just grown an extra head. No, wait, an extra head would have made him smarter-- didn't this kid understand sarcasm? He waved a hand. "Forget it."

"Yes, sir." Sometimes Tesla didn't understand his superior's moodswings, but he deemed that aspect of Nnoitra's personality one that was not his business to know. He tried his best only to keep the older arrancar happy and though that might have been a lost cause, it _was_ his duty to keeping on trying.

When Aizen and the other shinigami came to Hueco Mundo, Ichimaru Gin commented on Tesla's peculiar loyalty. He made a comment about how much Tesla reminded him of some shinigami named Izuru and Aizen had agreed with a chuckle. The blonde wasn't sure who that was, but the way the former captain spoke, he figured it was his subordinate. Tesla pitied this Izuru somewhat-- if they were similar, being abandoned by (and more importantly, not being able to _follow_) his superior would be worse than death. He had decided that day that shinigami were far more cruel, and he was fortunate to be an arrancar.

As Nnoitra dashed off toward Las Noches, Tesla followed him the best he could. His sonoido was nothing compared to the espada's, but he had worked tireless hours to become fast enough to keep up with the other. He was only grateful that he wasn't Zommari's subordinate. Though large and perhaps seemingly slow-witted, the espada had the fastest sonoido in Hueco Mundo. Still, even as fast as he was, he was only barely able to keep his master in his sights. Fortunately, he knew exactly where the other was headed-- the same place they always went after Nnoitra had a big fight.

* * *

Once back inside the white walls of Aizen's castle, Tesla continued following his superior up several flights of stairs to the latter's bedroom. The walk was familiar to Tesla, his footsteps echoing routinely up the silent stairs. It happened after every battle that was long and exhilarating enough to get Nnoitra's blood pumping. Generally, the rule was that the more damage Nnoitra caused, the rougher he was afterward.

Tesla had learned to not mind, though. To be a subordinate of Nnoitra's, one had to remove oneself from the normal emotional and physical confines of such things as pain. If he had been just a little weaker-willed, and his loyalty to Nnoitra just a bit less sound, Tesla was sure he would have cracked under the abuse. As it was, though, he was able to detach himself from such things that were holding him back, thus proving his loyalty to Nnoitra. That was also the reason why, as Tesla followed Nnoitra into the cold room, he didn't lose his composure at all when his master slammed him into a wall.

Nnoitra's expression didn't change in the slightest as he looked his subordinate up and down. He wasn't looking for any excitement, just a release from the pent up energy he had left over. "Well, what are ya waitin' for? Take yer clothes off." The espada finally grinned a bit as the blonde carefully stripped himself, piece by piece, his gloves the last thing to be removed.

No sooner had Tesla removed the last of his clothing than one of his wrists was grasped and he was yanked toward the bed. He grunted softly as he hit the soft blankets, his stomach colliding with the edge of the bed. Situating himself, he closed his good eye as he heard the rustle of what must have been Nnoitra's pants hitting the floor.

Now grinning a bit wider, Nnoitra grabbed Tesla's hips with a bruising force, rubbing his hardening erection against the other's backside. He murmured something softly, so incoherently that he himself couldn't even hear the words. If he knew his subordinate well enough, though, he knew the blonde would have caught the faint whispers of excitement-induced praise.

Moving his hips back into Nnoitra's, Tesla gritted his teeth slightly as his superior entered him roughly. The pain that shot up his spine quickly disappeared, dulling from previous sessions of much more aggression. His fingers curled into his master's bedding and he braced himself for the violent, rough pace the other set.

Nnoitra let his eye slip shut, his nails digging into Tesla's flesh. His hips thrust forward, sheathing himself in the younger one's heat, groaning nearly inaudibly as muscles tightened around his length. He pulled out nearly completely and shoved back in, repeating the process until enough friction built up to send waves of pleasure down his spine, causing his legs to tremble. He continued pounding into the tight hole until the pleasure built up enough to spill over. He came hard inside the fraccion, shuddering as he released and panting softly.

After a moment of still silence, Tesla felt Nnoitra pull out of him. Ignoring the pain, or perhaps just pushing it to the back of his mind, the blonde bent down to gather his clothes and redress. As he slid his gloves on, Nnoitra's hand came to clamp around his wrist once more, startling him. He blinked and looked up to the taller arrancar.

"Is something wrong, Nnoitra-sama?"

The pale-faced espada leaned in close to the other. "Do ya tell anyone 'bout what I do t' ya?"

Immediately, Tesla shook his head, no hesitation in his answer. "Of course not."

"Why not?" Nnoitra released the thin wrist and stepped back. "Ya embarrassed by me?"

Alarmed, Tesla stood a little straighter, his look hardening. "No, sir. I simply had no reason to release such information to anyone." He hesitated, deciding if he should ask the question or not. "Do you tell people?"

Caught off guard with being asked such a thing-- anything, really-- Nnoitra stared for a long moment. Finally, he shrugged and retreated to his bed. "If it comes up in conversation."

Tesla idly wondered exactly who his master would be conversing with about such a thing, but felt that asking such would overstep his boundaries in a serious way. Wincing slightly, Tesla nodded and stooped into a bow. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Go on," Nnoitra dismissed, waving a hand nonchalantly. He sighed heavily as Tesla left, closing his eye. A nice, long, brutal fight and a good screw afterward-- life was good.

* * *

Out in the hall, Tesla closed the espada's door with a soft click. He leaned against the wall next to Nnoitra's bedroom for a moment, letting his head hit it softly and closing his eye. He took a couple of deep breaths, steadying his nerves; he was never sure what to say when Nnoitra actually talked to him. It was one of the reasons he never tried to elicit much conversation from his superior.

"I gotta admit," a voice said, startling Tesla from his short rest, "ya sure got some stamina."

Tesla looked to the side, down the hall, where Ichimaru was slowly approaching him. "Ichimaru-sama," he murmured, bending into another bow.

"Don't that hurt?" Ichimaru asked, feigning concern. "After what ya just had done t' ya, I thought ya'd be laid up in that nice bed in there for the rest o' the night."

Tesla's eyes widened slightly as he straightened again, cursing himself for the faint blush that crossed his face. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't gotta apologize," Ichimaru told him, grinning again. "What's wrong, Nnoitra didn't let ya stay?"

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"'Course ya do." Ichimaru's grin widened just the slightest bit as he stepped closer to the arrancar. "It ain't too hard t' guess. Though, I guess it's a bit easier for me, seein' as how I had someone a lot like ya back in Seireitei."

"Izuru," Tesla whispered. Upon Ichimaru's pensive look, he quickly explained. "I heard you talking about him before."

"He wouldn't like ya callin' 'im that," the former captain said. "Didn't like anyone callin' 'im by 'is first name. Not sure why, 'e never minded me sayin' it." Seeing Tesla's expression, though not sure quite what it meant, Ichimaru pressed. "Somethin' wrong?"

"Not at all," Tesla said, shaking his head. "I simply...I could imagine why he would feel that way."

"Oh?" Could this young arrancar, who had never even met Kira, know more about the shinigami than his old captain? Not likely, but perhaps it was possible. After all, Tesla was quite like Kira-- perhaps their train of thought was similar as well. "Do tell."

"If I may speak frankly." Upon Ichimaru's nod, he continued. "He cared for you. Having only you call him by his given name was like a mark. A sign that he belonged to you." Nnoitra's imprints were a bit more physical, but they held the same weight. Tesla got the impression that where Nnoitra was physically abusive, Ichimaru's forte was found in mental torture.

The silver-haired shinigami considered this for a moment before laughing slightly. "Well, ain't that somethin'?" Turns out Tesla did know how Kira thought. "Tell me, what would ya do if Nnoitra left ya and ya couldn't follow?"

Thoughts from before re-entered Tesla's mind and he frowned slightly. "Nnoitra-sama is my reason for being here and for being alive at all. I wouldn't know what to do if he was gone."

"I see." It was disturbing, but nothing Ichimaru didn't expect. Kira had other obligations, though. His friends and his division; enough to keep him living, at least. He grinned again and walked past Tesla, strolling down the hall. As he passed the fraccion, he muttered a few words. "You'll be fine."

Slightly confused, but dismissing Ichimaru as an odd person who said odd things, Tesla went his own way. Of course he would be fine-- Nnoitra would never leave Hueco Mundo and he would never leave Nnoitra's side.

* * *

IchimaruTesla. PUT THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT. It's crack and I don't like it, but it's still interesting to think about. And nearly reasonable; I could justify it. Still, Kira is the only uke for Ichimaru and that's that. Tesla is fine where he is with Nnoitra, though Nnoitra getting killed off and Tesla running to Ichimaru for comfort could inspire oneshots aplenty. Don't get any ideas, though, I'll ignore their existence. IGNORE, I SAY. Wow, I need to get off this rant. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
